Dream On!
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Aster invites his girlfriend to a concert. It's there he meets Jack. The keyboard player to the band "Dream On." The albino captures his attention greatly. Aster had never seen such a free and open personality. It draws him in and insnares him. Bunny/Jack. JackRabbit. Yaoi. BoyxBoy.
1. It's a Date

**New JackRabbit fic. Yay!**

**I personally adore this couple. Seems they're meant to be, expecially by the way they act towards each other.**

**So, yeah, boredom comes as both a curse and a blessing.**

**I don't own ROTG, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Aster was standing outside the school, staring at a flyer that was hanging on the door. It was a good place to put a flyer, he guessed. It certainly grabbed his attention, as it was hot pink with large black writing. Though, it could also cause an accident if someone had wanted to stop and read it while surrounded by students.

Aster was already late to class, though, so the school yard was completely deserted. There was little chance that he would get knocked over by a wave of students. Even if there were a crowd around, he would've still stopped. He was larger than most of his classmates and the flyer did actually look interesting.

Apparently, some band was playing at the park that night. There name was "Dream On!", and according to the design of the poster, they were some freaks who liked fairy tales. Aster himself didn't really see what was so fasinating about things that only exsisted in books, but he didn't have a problem with other people being so passionate about it.

Aster took out his phone and snapped a picture of the flyer to send it to his girlfriend, Lucy. She normally liked that sort of thing, so it shouldn't hurt to invite her to it. The least she could was turn him down. He didn't mind if she did. He just thought it would be fun.

He lingered outside the school until she replied back. First, she asked where he was and why he wasn't in class. She was big on education. Then she gladly accepted the invitation, saying that her neighbor was in the band and how she had wanted to go anyway.

"It's a date, then," Aster chuckled to himself.

* * *

Aster had picked Lucy up from her house at 7:30. The concert started at 8:00, but Aster wasn't too worried about not being able to find a seat or somewhere to all, it was just some garage band that no one knew about. Who would actually show up?

He had made a very, very big mistake by thinking that. It was packed. He wondered for a moment if Dream On! was just an opening for a more popular band, or if they got the place wrong. He didn't understand what was going on. Where they actually good and he just hadn't hear of them?

"Silly," Lucy sighed. "If you would ever come to my house, you'd see just how many people like them. Jamie's garage is always packed. It doesn't hurt that Jack Frost is a member, either."

"Jack Frost?" Aster questioned. "As in, the winter spirit?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "His actual name is Jack Fletcher, but everyone calls him Jack Frost."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

When they eventually found some seats where they could see (way up on the top of some bleachers because it was literally overflowing with people), Aster _did _see. One of the boys standing on the stage had pale skin, snow white hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Jamie and Sandy you know from school," Lucy said. She gestured to the bass player and lead guitar/lead singer. Aster remembered them, but just barely. He had a few classes with Sandy, but had only seen Jamie in the halls, since he was a freshman. "Sofie is the one on drums. She's only thirteen, but isn't she awesome? Oh, she's also Jamie's younger sister. And I'm sure you've guessed who Jack Frost is by now."

"Yeah," Aster answered. "I caught that pretty quick."

"I think he's cute," Lucy told him.

"If you say so," Aster mumbled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I so need to hang out with some girls."

"If you didn't study all the time..."

"Oh, don't even start," she groaned. It was an arguement they had often. Aster didn't believe school could really get you anywhere, if you were born with talent. Which, he was. Lucy had a very different opinion about the matter.

"Hold up!" Jamie shouted. The music stopped and the crowd tried to quiet down also. "I think an intoduction is in order."

The crowd cheered, making Jamie smile. He gestured to Sandy, who was on his left. "This is our awesome bass player, Sandy!"

The crowd shouted unrecongizable things, but apparently, the band caught some of the words, as they were all soon smiling. Sandy even looked a little embarassed. Aster thought the reaction was normal. Sandy was such a shy person, he'd never had expected him to be a part of a band.

"This is my sister, Sofie, everyone!" Jamie said as he moved out of the way so they could see the blonde with ragged hair. "Let's try to end this by ten, because she has to be in bed by nine."

Sofie shot her brother a look as the crowd laughed. He was always picking on the fact that she was the youngest! The crowd, however, thought it was just a cute sibling rivalry. Which is basiclly what it was.

Jamie moved to the keyboard and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "And, this, ladies and gentlemen, is Jack Frost."

The crowd erupted in deafing screams and shouts. Many girls were fangirling at a very high pitch that Aster didn't care for. What was the big deal, anyway? He wasn't _that _goodlooking.

Jack chuckled and took the mike away from Jamie. "Let's not forget about our awesome singer!"

"Aw, Jack, that's sweet," Jamie laughed. "But they didn't come for me." He looked out to the crowd and smiled, going back to center stage. "No. They came for the music!"

The crowd cheered and the music started up again. Aster looked to Lucy, who was smiling and singing. At least she was having a good time. She had better. Aster wouldn't have come for any other reason. If she didn't smile the entire time, he was out.

* * *

At the end of the concert, Lucy dragged Aster up to the stage so that he could meet everyone. They had to wait a moment, though, as everyone cleared out and the band started to clean up their equipment. Once they were almost the only ones in the park anymore, they walked up.

"Lucy!" Jamie shouted in recongization. He hopped off the stage and hugged her. Aster eyed him carefully. Jamie noticed and let her go. "And you must be Aster."

"Lucy's boyfriend?" Sofie asked. She joined Jamie down offstage and looked at Aster intensly. "I thought you said he was cute, Luce."

"He is," Lucy giggled.

"He's too... mean looking," she said.

"You're just a little kid," Jamie laughed. "I bet you still think old ladies are scary too."

"I'm only two years younger than you," Sofie protested. "And that lady had a stick! Wouldn't you run from a swinging stick, too?"

"No," he said. "I'd just laugh. What could she do?"

"Maybe the stick was her wand," Jack suggested from on stage. "And she was going to turn you into a toad."

"When you put it that way..."

"What's your obession with fairy tales, anyway?" Aster asked.

"They're beautiful," Lucy answered quickly. She didn't want any of them offended. She thought it was wonderful that they were this age, yet still had hearts of children. Aster didn't think about such things, though. She often wondered if he thought at all before he spoke.

"Well, you should know," Sofie said to Aster. "Aren't you from England? It's the land of legends."

Aster gave her a look. So many, too many, people mistaked his accent so often. It annoyed him. He'd rather people just ask him where he came from rather than assume he was from some place that he wasn't.

He opened his mouth to say so, but Jack answered before he could. "It's Austrailian."

"Oh," Sofie said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Aster sighed. At least one of them knew accents. If they ever went on tour, that would save them from upsetting a fan.

"How'd you know?" Lucy asked, surprised. Even she had thought he was British when they first met. It was actually the reason she ever asked him out. She'd heard Brithish kids were exceptionaly intellegent. Since learning the truth, though, she hadn't really thought about it.

Jack shrugged. "I used to travel a lot."

"Ever been to Australia?" Aster asked.

"Once," Jack told him. "We only stayed for three days, though. Oh! But, while I was there, I saw this _huge_ spider. I thought I had a heartattck. It scared the hell out of me."

"Lucky it didn't bite 'cha," Aster chuckled. Jack looked him over to see if he was joking, but couldn't tell. He looked serious, yet there was a playful look in his eyes that made Jack unsure.

"Well," Lucy coughed, "we should be going. It's getting late."

"I'll come over tomorrow," Sofie said. Lucy smiled at her. Sofie looked to Lucy for advice on boys, makeup, and such. She didn't have anyone her age to talk to about it, so Lucy helped her out.

Lucy started walking towards the car, so Aster was forced to follow. She picked the oddest times to up and leave. He was having a conversation and she decided right _then _that it was "too late"? They hadn't even been talking for more than a few minutes.

"Bye, Lucy!" Jack's voice called out. "And nice meeting you, Aster!"


	2. Disagreement

**Here's the second chapter!**

**As for the whole girlfriend thing, let's just say I purposely made their personalities so differetn ^w^**

**But, yeah, here ya go~**

* * *

The next day, Aster was surprised to find Sandy and Jamie at his lunch table. Lucy was already there, chatting with them in apparently, a very heated debate. He was slightly scared as to weither he should join, but as he got over there, all the arguing stopped and they were all smiles.

"What was going on?" he asked them.

"A disagreement," Jamie sighed. "We need a manager to help us plan for stuff. I wanted it to be Lucy, but she says she too busy."

"I am!" she said. "School is very important, you know. Not all of us care to just throw our future away in a _band_."

She'd spat the word out like it was mud. Aster was surprised. He had thought Lucy liked the band, and was friends with Jamie. Had something happened? He knew girls suffered from mood swings, but damn. That was harsh.

"Whoa there," he scolded. "Don't go crushing dreams like that."

"Crushing dreams?" Lucy questioned. The look her eyes became dangerously maddened. Aster gulped, sure a fight was coming on. It seemed they'd been fighting more and more those days. "How am I crushing a dream? What about my dream? I can't get into nursing school if I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, though," Aster told her. "You're the smartest person I know."

"That's because you don't know many people," she snapped. "You came here straight from Australia, with no friends or family! You clung to the first person to show you kindness. AKA me."

Aster stared at her in complete shock. What had come over her? They had there moments, but that had been just cruel. He hadn't said anything other than to be careful as to not upset her friends! He was just trying to help. He defentially hadn't deserved _that_.

"Lucy!" Jamie scolded. Many students had stopped eating to watch the unfolding scene. Even Sandy was looking at her in disapproval. Which was saying something, as the teen always tried to be as understanding as he could.

"It's the truth," she said. Her tone had dropped, and her face had flushed. She hadn't realized she'd gained so many people's attention with her words. Well, her yelling of those words.

"True or not, it shouldn't have been said," Jamie said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "One can't lie forever."

"Is that how you really feel?" Aster asked.

"You know it's true."

Aster picked up his bag and stood up. Jamie's eyes were filled with worry. He didn't like his friends to fight. He never understood what he could, or should, do. But he didn't have to that time, as Aster was already halfway to the door.

Jamie groaned, then got up to follow him. In that battle, Lucy had been in the wrong. There were certain things that shouldn't be said, and she had crossed that line. She'd hurt Aster, even if she hadn't realized it.

"She gets like that sometimes," he told the foreigner.

"Yeah, I know," Aster said. He looked back towards the lunchroom, but the doors were closed and he couldn't see inside. "It's just been getting worse."

Jamie smiled sadly, wishing he could say something to help Aster feel better. Nothing really came to mind, until he saw one of his posters. It hadn't been taken down, for whatever reason. Jamie was greatful for whatever reason that may have been, as it had given him an idea.

"Hey," he said. "Who'd you like to be our manager?"

"What? I don't think-"

"You don't have to decide right now," Jamie told him. "Just come to my house. Hang out. Get to know us a little better."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, c'mon," Jamie begged. "Jack can't take care of us forever."

"Jack does everything?" Aster asked. He hadn't expected it. The free spirit hadn't seemed like the type to be able to sit still long enough to handle things like gigs and merch.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Much to his displeasure. He keeps hounding me about finding a manager. He'd very lazy, you know."

"Why don't you do it, then?" Aster asked. Jamie seemed like a reliable kid. He'd put his trust in him whatever the situation. He could see Jamie to be the type to do whatever he could for other's.

"I have school," Jamie said. "Jack doesn't."

Aster looked at him curiously. "How old is he?"

"Hm," Jamie thought. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I think Jack's eighteen," he said.

"Why isn't he in school?" Aster asked.

"Drop out," Jamie told him. "Apparently, he got into a really big fight with one of the teacher's and decided going to school wasn't worth it."

"Which teacher?" the Austrailain asked.

"Mr. Black."

Aster winced. Yeah, he could see that. Pitch Black was the nastiest bugger that Aster had ever seen. And he'd seen a lot. There was just something about the man that rubbed him the wrong well. Well, other than his very demmanding and cruel personality.

Aster tried to think about what all he knew about Jack. A prankster, probably. Honest. Free spirited. Fun loving. Adventurist. And not one to hold back. Yeah. There personalities would most likely clash, being almost complete opposite.

"That's... wow," Aster said. "He was brave enough to argue with Mr. Black?"

"Not only to argue," Jamie said. "It didn't stop at that."

"How do you mean?"

"Mr. Black said that Jack punched him," Jamie said. He looked towards a wall. "Jack would be the type, but he didn't. He said he didn't, so he didn't. Jack doesn't lie. No matter what."

"Why is that?" Aster asked.

"He's fearless," Jamie laughed. "It causes a lot of trouble for us, though. If I could sum up Jack in one word, it would be _dangerous_."

"Dangerous?" Aster questioned. He thought back to when he'd met Jack. How could someone like that be considered dangerous? "He's a toothpick!"

"Not that sort," Jamie clairified. He shook his head, not being able to think of words to describe the troublemaker that Jack Fletcher was. "Just... come to my house tonight. You'll see."

"What will I see, exactly?" Aster asked catiously.

"Don't worry," Jamie told him. The teen began to walk back towards the lunchroom, but Aster stayed where he was. He watched Jamie's back, and was sent into fear at his next words. "So long as he doesn't trap you, he's harmless."


	3. Trapped

**'ello again.**

**Hmmmm. I loved writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun.**

**I think, even though I'll make Aster the seme (pitcher, whatever), Jack will be the one to push things foward. What do you think? **

**Anyway, here's the chapter where Jack decides to make Aster his victim~**

**Good luck, Bunny-chan!**

* * *

Aster stood on Jamie's porch, more than tempted to run away. The only person he really had talked to was Lucy. He didn't know anyone beyond those doors. He'd be completely alone and defenseless if they decided to gang up on him. They hadn't seemed like the type, but he was still nervous about meeting new people.

He didn't even knock before the door was opened and Sofie stood there. She had her hair braided, but looked very annoyed about it. She didn't even speak to him. She just had opened the door and then walked away for Aster to come in all by himself. She hadn't even gave him a nod.

"You came!" Jamie said. He'd been sitting on the couch with an xbox remote in his lap, but when Aster walked in, he stood up and walked over to the Australian.

"Jack said he heard someone pull up," a girl in the floor said. She looked even older than Aster, perhaps a college student? Her hair was extremely colorful with every color of the raibow in it. She looked oddly framilar, but Aster couldn't tell where he'd seen her.

"Speaking of him," Sofie said, "I'm pretty sure he just ate Abbey."

"Stop trying to scare him," the girl laughed. "He'd eat everything except the dog."

"That's Tooth," Jamie introduced. "Er, I mean Claire."

"Lucy's sister?" Aster questioned. He'd never met her, but the loud yet sweet personality suited what he had heard. He, however, wasn't used to the nickname. "Why call her Tooth?"

"She used to spend all her time trying to catch the tooth fairy," Jamie chuckled.

"I haven't given up," Tooth replied.

"Didn't expect you to," he admitted.

"Jack!" Sofie's voice said from another room. "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch it!" a paniced reply demanded. "You'll ruin it."

Jamie and Tooth exchanged smiles before rushing into the kitchen to see what disaster the two had caused. Sandy got up from his spot on the couch and motioned for Aster to join them. He debated on it for a moment, but was also curious as to what was going on, so he followed.

When they got to the kitchen, they found Jack in a pink apron with icing speard all over him. The same was said for Sofie, as they'd been fightening over the icing bowl. On the counter in front of them were cookies decorated messily, but looked really cute. It reminded Aster of a preschool's first time trying to cook and you couldn't help but to think it looked adorable.

"I'm scared to ask," Tooth said.

"While you sit there and try to figure it out," Jamie said, "I'm going to find a camera."

With that said, Jamie pushed pass Sandy and Aster to run down the hall to try and capture this extremely hilarious scene. Everyone had a smile on their face as if this was an everyday thing. Aster just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Aster," Jack noticed. Tooth and Sandy scooted over so that Aster could move in to talk to Jack, but he stayed where he was. After what Jamie had said at the school, Aster decided he didn't really want to get to know Jack. Or, rather, he would do so catiously.

"ello," Aster mummbled.

"You look like a scared bunny," Jack said. He let go of the icing bowl and waltzed up to the Australian. Aster seemed to shrink back, even though he was much larger than the pale teen. He'd never expected to be scared of something so fragile looking and small. No, not fragile. Though one might think so, the look in Jack's eyes said the exact opposite.

"I'm not scared," Aster lied.

Jack ignored him. "No, it wouldn't be a bunny. You're too large for that. Hmmm. Ah! A kangaroo. It fits, you being from Australia and all."

"I'm not a kangaroo," Aster said in confusion.

"His last name's Bunnymund," Tooth whispered.

"How ironic!"

"Sofie!" Jamie yelled from somewhere in the house. "Where's the camera?"

"How should I know?" she shouted back. Aster cringed a bit. He had sensitive ears and didn't really like extreme noises. Sofie's voice was like a booming thurderstorm.

"You had it last!"

Sofie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the kitchen to go help her brother. Jack took her absence as a sign to continue decortating his thrown together cookies. They had sprinkles and each was a different color. It looked exactly like a preschooler's first attempt.

"You'll have to clean up," Tooth told him.

"I know," Jack pouted. "No one appreciates my hard work."

"Aw," Tooth said. She joined him behind the counter and wrapped her arms around him. "I appreciate you, Jack. I'm sure the others would agree."

She looked over to Sandy and Aster. Sandy smiled and nodded while Aster stood there. He hardly knew the teen. What right did he have to say if he appreciated him or not? He didn't even know him well enough to appreciate him!

It had been a joke, but seeing Aster thrown into confusion set a smirk on Jack's lips. He wiggled away from Tooth and once again went to Aster. However, this time, he got much closer than Aster would've like. He backed up a little, but a wall blocked his path.

"You don't appreciate me, Aster?" Jack asked.

"I... uh... you see... um..."

Jack's lips set in a pout as he leaned closer. "You'll make me sad, you know."

"I didn't..."

However, his rescue came as Sofie pulling Jack back towards his mess. Jack winked at Aster before letting Sofie boss him into stopping to clean up a little before continuing his icing. Aster stood there, frozen in place.

Jamie stood in the door beside him, a look of pity on his face as he looked to Aster. The Australian looked to him for help, but seeing the pity, he realized there was no help that could be given. He'd been caught completely off guard and there was nothing Jamie could do.

"You were trapped, bro," Jamie said. "You can run but there is nowhere you can hide from Jack Frost now."


	4. Disaster

**No one can escape Jack**

**Not even a rabbit**

**Oh, btw, for Thanksgiving, I decided I'd give you a treat. An extra chapter!**

* * *

Aster sat on the couch, feeling defeated. Beside him sat Jamie, who had only sat there to spare Aster of being more intangled in Jack's mischeif. Although he couldn't do anything for the Australian, he didn't want Jack to complete win yet. He'd scare Aster off if he did that, and they needed him to be the manager for their band.

Jack himself was sitting just in front of Jamie, his head in the teen's lap as they watched the movie. He looked completely relaxed, as if he'd not just tried to make a move on Aster at all. Most would feel embarrassed about the rejection, but Jack took it like it was a challenge. That terrified Aster.

"This is boring," Sofie complained. She stood up from where she was laying on the other couch and started her way towards her room. "Goodnight, everyone. I'm going to bed."

"Aw, is the little baby sleepy?" Jamie teased. Sofie shot him a glare, but ignored him and continued to her room. Tooth climbed up onto the couch and took it for herself.

"You shouldn't tease her like that," Aster warned. "One day, she'll sock ya."

"She already has," Jamie laughed.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked. Who would put up with torture just to get a laugh out?

Jamie shrugged. "It's fun."

"Jack's rubbed off on him," Tooth giggled. When Jack didn't come to his own defence, she turned around and smiled. "He's out like a light."

Jamie leaned up to see for himself. Jack's eyes were closed, sure. But Jamie had seen Jack fake it so many times, he couldn't be sure anymore. He was an expert at pretend sleep. Even if there was some chance Jack was faking, Jamie didn't want to risk it. Jack hardly slept as it was and didn't deserve to be woken up just because of Jamie's suspicion.

Aster leaned up as well, shocked to see it was true. He'd thought Jack would be the last of them all to fall asleep. He seemed to have enough energy to fuel everyone in the room, along with half the state. He hadn't really done anything to burn off that energy, either.

"Hm," Jamie mused. "Odd."

"You going to let him stay over?" Tooth asked.

"Duh," he answered. "He praticually lives here, anyway."

"True," Tooth giggled.

"When Jack falls asleep," Jamie said, "that normally means that it's late."

Tooth nodded, and stood up. She held up Jack while Jamie snaked his way out from under him, then gently rested his head back on the cushion. Jack made no signs of waking, so Jamie thought it was a successful escape.

"Help move him onto the couch," Tooth asked Aster. He groaned, but stood up. After all, what harm could Jack do while he was out?

Jamie left that for them and went to go find Jack a blanket. He always got cold, no matter what. So if he woke up in the morning, freezing, with no blanket, Jamie knew he'd get an earful.

Aster moved carefully behind Jack while Tooth grabbed his feet. Together, they lifted him and started carrying him towards the longer couch. Once they were there, they had to set him down to figure out how to do the rest.

"I guess I'll just lift him," Aster huffed.

"Are you strong enough?" Tooth questioned. Aster gave her a look that made her flush in shame. Of course he was. The Australian was larger than all of them.

Aster moved over to where he could grab both Jack's shoulders and his legs, forcing Tooth to move back. He took a deep breath, and then lifted Jack. Aster was instantly surprised. He had expected Jack to be light, but he was a lot lighter than Aster would have thought.

Aster began to lay Jack down, but was interupted. Jack kicked his leg off the couch, causing them to fall to the floor. Jack ended up on top of Aster, smirking at the Australian's panicked face.

"You were faking?" Aster questioned.

"No," Jack answered. "Not until you lifted me."

"Dammit," Aster groaned.

"Don't have hard feelings about it, Aster," Jack chuckled. "I've tricked better men than you."

"Jack, knock it off," Tooth said. "We were trying to help."

"I can't help it, Tooth," Jack said. He pulled the best innocent face he could, which looked completely fake. There was nothing about Jack Frost that was innocent. "He's just too cute."

"But he has-"

"Someone's here," Jack interupted. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Aster tried to move to go answer it, but Jack wouldn't get up. And he didn't seem to mind if someone saw them like that.

Tooth narrowed her eyes at Jack, then went to go answer the door. As soon as she opened it, wrath was unleashed. Lucy stood there, tapping her foot unpatiently. Aster's heart froze. Double uh-oh.

"There you are, Claire!" Lucy sighed. "Mom's flipping out."

"I was just on my way home," Tooth said. She tried to block Lucy's view to the two on the floor, but it was already too late. She had seen and pushed pass her older sister. She stood in front of Jack and Aster, her arms crossed in anger.

"Aster, what are you doing?"


	5. Run, little bunny, Run

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Here's an extra chapter to show my thanks to all my reviews and those who follow my story.**

**Well, that, and I felt like leaving you with such a chliff hanger would be really, really mean.**

* * *

Jack grinned as Aster wanted to strangle the life out of him. Did the guy live just to torture people? Teasing was okay to a certain point, but he'd passed that long, long ago. What's worse is that he was completely aware of it, too. He simply continued, because he wanted to and didn't care about the conciencinces.

"Jack, get up!" Aster demanded.

Jack gave him a look. "What's in it for me?"

"How 'bout I let ya live?" he offered.

Jack tilted his head, as if considering. "Looks like you're ready to kill me as soon as your hands are free, though."

"You'd already be dead if that were the case," Aster argued.

"Jack," Lucy said, "get off him."

Jack looked up to the glaring girl, then stood. Aster was up immediantly, escaping his reach to stand behind Lucy. If there was one person who could rival him, it was probably her. His icy coolness vs. her steaming rage. Perpare yourselves for WWIII, ladies and gentlemen.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Luce," Jack said. He tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned towards her, smirking. "How's George?"

"You know how he is, you bitch!" she yelled, moving for him. Aster grabbed her shoulder, and Tooth grabbed her other. The last thing they needed was for those two to get into it.

"Woah, woah," Aster said. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed. Still, she stopped struggling against them and settled for glaring at Jack. Aster winced. If looks could kill, there wouldn't even be a fingernail of Jack left.

"C'mon, Lucy," Tooth said. "We have to get home so Mom doesn't chew us out."

Lucy looked to her, wanting to argue. She knew Tooth was right. She needed to study and didn't need their mom nagging her to remind her of it, either. She was never able to deal when she did that. It made her want to tear off her ears and give them to the dog.

Lucy let Tooth lead her to the door, but before they left, she looked over her shoulder and flipped Jack off. Jack returned the gesture with a smile and a wave as if she had just told him goodbye. Aster watched them in complete shock. What the hell just happened?

"What was that?" Aster asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "We don't get along."

"Yeah," he replied. "I can see that."

* * *

"What's the deal Lucy and Jack?" Aster asked Jamie. They'd gone to the gym for lunch, since all the tables in the lunchroom had been full. Surprisingly, there hadn't been many people in there, so Aster thought it would be safe to ask.

Sandy almost choked on his milk at the words, and Jamie let a chicken nugget fall from his hand. Aster coughed at the awkwardness, wondering if he shouldn't have asked. It wasn't really any of his buisness, anyway. He was just curious.

"Tooth told me about Friday," Jamie said. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"It was no big deal," Aster said. "But, really. What's between them?"

"Uh... um...," Jamie stuttered, tryng to put it in words. "By now, I'm sure you've noticed... Jack's... er... sexuality."

"Oh, no, not at all," Aster replied sarcasitcally. The guy only tried to kiss him. Why would anyone put two and two together from that?

"He's stolen two of Lucy's boyfriends," Jamie told him. "He didn't mean to, honestly. It... just... happened."

"You should never date one of your friend's exs," Aster pointed out.

"They aren't friends," Jamie said. "They try, really, they do. They're personalities are just too different. They don't get along at all."

"I thought opposites attrached?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, right," Jamie huffed. "They attrach in bloodlust, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"You never want to get between Lucy and Jack when they get into it," Jamie answered.

"I already have," Aster reminded.

Jamie shook his head. "That was nothing. I mean when they _really _get into it."

"It gets worse?" Aster asked.

"Much, much worse."

"I think I'll stay away from that, then," Aster gulped.

Jamie sighed and put his hand on Aster's shoulder. "That's not possible anymore."

"What..."

"Now both Lucy _and _Jack are after you," Jamie said. "Exactly how fast can bunnies run?"


	6. Band Aide

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUN.**

**Two words: uh oh**

**I think you'll like this chapter. Jack and Aster really connect... kinda. Jack confesses~**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Aster sat at the end of the slide, laying back on it and looking up to the trees that were blocking the sun from his eyes. Just a little ways away, Lucy sat at a picnic table, reading a book. It wasn't the worst date they'd ever had, but it certainly wasn't the best.

"It's Saturday, Luce," Aster called to her. "Do you really need to study?"

"There's a test Monday," she replied.

"You could study tomorrow," he suggested.

"Yes, I could," Lucy admitted. Aster sat up, having not expected her to agree with him. That was a first, for sure. "But then I might make a 95, instead of a 100."

"We wouldn't want that," Aster muttered sarcastically. He himself would probably only make a 70 or something on it. He hadn't studied, but his memory wasn't exactly horrible.

"In fact, would you mind if I went ahead home?" Lucy asked. Aster looked over to her, seeing she'd already gathered all her things together. Wait... had she actually ever relaxed in the first place? Doubtable.

"No, not at all," he continued with the sarcasm. "It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"You know I love you," she said. "I just love school too."

"Apparently more than me," he replied.

"Well, think of it this way," Lucy offered. "If one day, we got married, I wouldn't have to worry about your failed career as an artist. I could support us."

"You don't know it'll fail," Aster said. He thought he was very good, but Lucy always had a different opinion. It seemed she had a different opinion on everything he thought. An artist as a good career was just one of the many.

"Honey, let's be realistic," she sighed. "No one cares about art these days. It's all technology now."

"There's still many-"

Lucy's phone buzzed. She smiled apologeticly to Aster, and dug through her purse until she found it. She opened it up and read it, sighing. After she put it back up, she stood and faced Aster.

"My study group is meeting up right now," she said. "I totally forgot about them. You could come, you know. If you'd like. We might be able to boost your grades just a little."

"No thanks," Aster told her. "That kind of stuff isn't for me."

"I'm just doing what's best, Aster," Lucy said. "Best for us."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you knew there _was _an 'us'," Aster growled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Aster wasn't interested in hearing it. He stood up and started to walk deeper into the park.

Lucy obviously had things she'd rather do than spend time with him. There were people she'd rather see. Aster would always be second when it came to her, no matter what. Something was always more important than he was. Well, one of them could give her a ride, too, then.

* * *

"You do realize she's cheating on you, right?" Jack asked him. Aster had still been iffy as to if he was willing to be in the same house as Jack again, but he had promised to be the manager. He didn't break his promises unless the matter was life or death.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Aster replied.

Jack shrugged. "Why are you here, then?"

Aster paused. He was there because Jamie had said there was band practice. But it had gotten canceled due to Sandy being sick. Now they were just hanging around Jamie's house, bored.

Jack had a valid point. If it had been canceled, why was he there? He should've gone home. Yet, there he was. Sitting at the table while Jack did his best to make a milkshake. He hadn't even thought about leaving.

"Why are _you _here?" Astrid asked back instead of answering.

"This is my second home," Jack answered. "I like it better than my first, Jamie's parents love me, Jamie and Sofie love me, so volia! Here I am."

"You think a lot of yourself," Aster grumbled.

"Wouldn't you too if you had a face like this?" he joked. Aster found himself smiling, despite of his foul mood.

"I'd hide it under a paper bag, actually," Aster told him.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny."

"Aster," Sofie called from the living room, "Lucy's home."

Aster moved to the window, and pulled the curtain back. He had wanted to leave before she got home so she wouldn't be upset again. Aster didn't really want to be stuck in between Lucy and Jack ever again. It was a very scary place to be.

Aster's eyes narrowed at the sight of her getting out of an unframilar car. A guy got out of the driver's side and moved around to her. He recongized him. The librarain's son. What was his name again? Marcus?

The two chatted for a while about something. Aster wondered what, until Lucy gestured to a book. He must've recomended something or bought it for her. Something like that.

Aster continued to watch as Marcus led Lucy to the porch. He smiled to her, and reached for her hands. She flushed as he took them, tucking her book under her arm. The began to lean closer to one another and-

The curtains were pulled to block his view. Aster looked over to Jack, who had an unhappy look in his eyes. He'd known. He tried to warn Aster. But he didn't listen. Jack hadn't just been saying that stuff because he hated Lucy. He had known it as a fact.

"That was..."

"It's been going on for almost a week," Jack informed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Aster asked.

Jack gave him a look. "Would you have believed me?"

Aster said nothing as he moved the curtain once again. Lucy was already inside, and the car was pulling away. He couldn't believe it. After all Lucy said... about how she loved him... how could she?

"I can't believe it."

"Lucy's all talk," Jack sighed. "The words are nice and all, but they hold no truth behind them. They're rehearsed."

Aster moved away from the window, still in shock. Jack handed him a strawberry milkshake, going to make himself a mint one. Aster didn't move the entire time Jack was making it.

However, when Jack was finished, he forced Aster to sit at the table. Jack sat beside him, watching him catiously. He'd seen people find out they were being cheated on before, and everyone reacted differently. There was no telling what Aster could do.

"Has she ever done this before?" Aster asked.

"Twice," Jack told him. "This guy moved from India, and she stalked him until he agreed to go out with him. Then she decided the student council prez. was a better choice. The other one was with a guy who had been asking her out for a while, and then she cheated on him with her science partner."

"If she doesn't like the guys she goes out with," Aster said, "why date them in the first place?"

Jack shrugged. "She only wants to date guys who she thinks has brains."

"Who were the ones you stole from her?"

"Heard about that, did you?" Jack replied. "I dated the guy from India and the guy who had a crush on her."

"You only dated the ones that were cheated on?" Aster questioned. "Did you love them?"

"No, Kangaroo," Jack sighed. "I simply volunteered to be a band aide. Those guys weren't even gay. They just wanted to be comforted."

"Wouldn't that only hurt you?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"I'm tough."

"You were interested in me before Lucy started cheating," Aster remembered.

"You're different," Jack huffed in embarrassment.

Aster shook his head. He took a deep breath, and started to lean towards Jack. Why not follow the pattern? However, instead of lips, Aster realized he was kissing the flesh of a palm.

"What the-"

"I said you were different," Jack repeated. "I honestly do like you, Aster. That's why I refuse to become your revenge."


	7. Decisions

**Poor Aster **

**Poor Jack **

**And to add it up, fuck Pitch while I'm at it **

* * *

Aster was laying down in the grass with his eyes closed. Jamie was sitting at the bass of a tree along with Sandy. Even Tooth was there. Her classes had ended early, so she'd decided to join them for lunch. Greatfully, Lucy was no where to be found.

Aster still had no idea what he was going to say to her. No doubt she would come up with some lie, but Aster wouldn't believe it. He'd seen it with his own eyes, clear as day. There was nothing she could say that would convince Aster that they needed to stay together.

What Aster was most concerned with is why Lucy had such a hard time with Jack when all he did was pick up the people she'd thrown away. She hadn't even wanted them anymore. She'd found someone knew. So why was she so upset about Jack picking up after her?

Also, why would Jack even do that? Those people meant little to him. He only knew them because of Lucy. It's not like they were best friends or anything. Why would he let himself be hurt just for the sake of basically, a stranger? Aster wouldn't be able to do that. For someone he'd known all his life, maybe. But for someone who he barely knew?

Of course, then there was that whole thing that Jack had said the other night. Jack liked him. Sure, Aster already knew that. Well, not really. He knew Jack was a giant flirt, though. But why didn't he let Aster kiss him, then? What would've been so horrible about that?

"You have smoke coming out of your ears, Aster," Tooth said. Aster opened his eyes and looked to his friends to see that all of them were looking at him.

"I'm not surprised," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Stuff."

"What stuff would that be?"

"Jack and Lucy," he admitted.

Jamie winced. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Did any of you know Lucy was cheating on me?" Aster asked. The air suddenly grew tense as they avoided looking him in the eyes. Aster huffed. It was only expected, really. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Lucy makes mistakes," Tooth answered. "Many happen to be repeats. All I want is for her to learn for herself that she's wrong. You must understand why I can't hurt my little sister."

"How is it hurting her?" he questioned. "If anyone's being hurt, it's me."

"We're sorry, Aster," Jamie said. "We should've told you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You should've."

"Did Jack tell you?" Tooth asked.

"Yes... no... Well, he tried to. I didn't believe him. But then I saw it..."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What else _can _I do?" Aster questioned. "I'm going to end it."

Tooth looked down at her hands. Obviously, she thought suddenly being rejected would hurt her sister. But she knew it was better than letting Lucy continue to hurt others. There was really nothing Tooth could say. Aster was making the right choice.

"One favor to ask," Jamie coughed. "When he decide to unleash hell, please make sure I'm not around."

Aster shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Will do, mate."

"And film it."

"No chance," Aster answered. "I'm not looking for an early death."

"Wise choice," Tooth giggled.

"Where _is _Lucy, anyway?" he asked.

"Most likely in the library," Tooth told him. "Isn't that where she always is now?"

"Ouch," Jamie chuckled. "Just go ahead and rub salt into that wound, Tooth. No biggie."

"Oh," Tooth gasped. "Sorry, Aster."

Aster shrugged. "I don't mind. I've already gotten over her."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't have anything to do with Jack, does it?"

"Not at all," he told Jamie. "He's informed me that he refuses to be a crutch for me. He even turned away a kiss."

"You tried to kiss Jack?" Tooth questioned, excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah," Aster said. "I don't know why. I just did."

"Ooh, careful, Aster. Jack Frost isn't someone to be taken lightly."

Aster looked over to the interupted. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that Mr. Black was towering over him. Aster was surprised to see him. He expected that if Mr. Black were to ever step into the sun, he'd burst into flames. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Mr. Black," Jamie greeted. "How are you?"

Mr. Black ignored him. "Jack can be a dangerous foe or a powerful ally. Be careful which one you pick him to be."

"Oh, yeah?" Tooth questioned. "Since when have you known Jack so well?"

"I don't believe I need to inform you of that, Claire," he growled.

"People keep saying that," Aster said. "But how can Jack be dangerous? He's just a skinny kid. There's nothing he could do."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like _that_."

"How'd you mean, then?"

"His fearlessness and his courage is what makes him dangerous," he chuckled. "I've never seen the boy back down from something. What he wants, he gets."

"Are you talking about yourself now, Mr. Black?" Jamie questioned. He stood up so that he didn't feel so tiny against the man. The attempt was in vain, as he continued to look down on Jamie.

Mr. Black smiled. "No, I don't believe I am."

"Jack isn't selfish like you," Jamie said. "He'd never do anything to hurt anyone else. And he'd never, ever treat people like they're nothing."

"I was just offering a bit of adivice," he said, "from teacher to student. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, he's heard it," Jamie said. "Anything else you need, sir?"

"Say hi to Jack for me, will you?"


	8. Breakup

**Um, next chapter, you'll learn all about the background of Pitch, Jack, and Lucy.**

**It's going to be a little awkward to write, I think. But I'll do my best.**

**For now, enjoy Aster giving Lucy a piece of her own medicine.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she followed Aster to a bench. She was highly annoyed with him at the moment, and the only thing that made her hesitate about stating so out loud was the look of seriousness on Aster's face. It was cold and dark, but she still said nothing, all because she'd never seen such a look on the Australian's face before. He wasn't really one for serious moments.

She'd been straightening her hair when all of the sudden, Aster sends her a text that said to meet him in the park. She'd told him earlier that all she was doing that night was watching a movie with her sister, so she couldn't exactly avoid him by saying she had something to do. But she did have something to do. In about thirty minutes, she had a date with Marcus.

Aster sat on the bench and waited for Lucy to join him. She did so quickly, hoping it would help speed things along. She didn't really care why he'd called her out in the middle of the night. She just waited to get it over and done so she wasn't late for her date.

She really should've dumped Aster, but she couldn't. It would just break his heart. She knew it would. He'd come into the country with no friends or family and she'd been the only one to accept him. To suddenly be pushed away from all that acceptance in love might just push him over the edge. How could she do that to the poor, clueless dear?

Now that she thought about it, she should've never picked him up in the first place. If she'd only payed attention to Marcus more... She'd only seen him as the shy guy that hung out in the library. She never knew of his charm or brains. Apparently, he'd liked her for a few years now and she never even noticed.

It was her fault that she couldn't leave Aster. She thought he'd be the perfect guy. He was cute, strong, artistic. He just didn't have the brain to back any of that up. He was purely a physical guy. He needed words or actions to realize things. He wasn't any deeper than that.

"Lucy," Aster said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I think we need to talk."

She looked to him. His eyes looked dark with the clouds blocking the moon. It was almost scary since he still had that serious look. She shook her head, feeling silly. He was Aster. There was nothing scary about the Australian, other than his size.

"Well," she said as she shifted to make herself more comfortable on the hard bench, "then talk."

Aster gulped and looked away from her. Could he seriously do this? He'd never broken up with anyone before. What if she started crying? There was no way he'd be able to cope with that. He may accidently end up forgiving her.

No. He decided to do this. It wasn't just for his own sake. But for Lucy's and Jack's and everyone else's as well. Everyone had been hurt by Lucy's actions. It was time she own up for them. Time she, hopefully, learn from her mistakes. Before everyone stopped forgiving her.

"I know about Marcus," Aster said through gritted teeth. Lucy instantly panicked as her eyes widdened and she tried to think of some way out of this. Honestly, she should be able to think of something... but her mind was blank.

"Marcus... is a friend," was the best she could come up with.

"Must be a really good friend for such a passionate goodnight kiss," Aster scofted.

"I didn't mean... All I wanted..."

"I don't care, Lucy," he sighed. "I know now that you're a liar and heartbreaker. I'll never trust you again."

"You don't understand!" she defended. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"How is this not hurtful?" Aster asked. "This hurts ten times worse than getting dumped!"

"I'm sorry, Aster," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not," he said. "If you were, you'd stop doing it."

She looked to him with a surprised look. "You know about..."

"Yeah, I do."

"They needed me," she said. "_You _need me."

"You're right," Aster agreed. "I did... but not anymore."

Tears welled up in her eyes now. Aster's throat tightened at the sight. He'd thought he'd be able to handle it. He thought he'd gotten rid of all the feelings for her that he had. Apparently, by the stinging in his chest, he'd been wrong.

"This is because of Jack," she accused. "Jack did this."

"_You _did this!" Aster growled more harshly than he'd intended. "You hurt people, Lucy. You can't do that. All Jack was doing was what you couldn't. He was healing them."

"He stole them!"

"How can you steal what's been thrown away?" he questioned. "Stop trying to blame this on other people. That isn't the way out. It's not helping you."

"But he... ruins everything," she argued. "He's nothing but a dirty slut!"

Aster blinked. Of all the things he'd heard Lucy call him, that had never been one. He never understood what had happened between them. It was all on the hush hush. Maybe now was the time to learn it.

"What happened?"

Lucy looked up to Aster with a small spark of hope. If she told him... maybe he'd forgive her. Maybe he'd understand. Jack wasn't what he claimed to be, and Lucy was the only one willing to expose that fact. He was the one that had turned Lucy into what she was now.

"How much do you know about Mr. Black?"


End file.
